The present disclosure relates to a moving image processing apparatus, a moving image processing method, and a program.
Recently, there has been a disclosed technique for acquiring a moving image (that is, contents) regarding music, video, or the like from an external server or the like via a network or the like and reproducing the content designated by a user.
A moving image is configured to include a plurality of frames (still images). For example, at the time of searching for a moving image, one frame (image) representing the moving image is displayed as a thumbnail image (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-164298).